Coming to term
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Au départ, Mimi croyait qu'il serait comme tous les autres garçons. Mais il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et elle était la seule qui voulait bien entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.


**Coming to term**

Au départ, Mimi avait cru qu'il serait comme tous les autres garçons : qu'il lui jetterait des piques cruelles ou la traiterait comme une pièce de mobilier gênante qu'on est obligé de tolérer alors qu'on rêve de s'en débarrasser.

Au départ, oui, il avait été comme ça. Il l'avait insultée et lui avait crié dessus.

Mais aussi, elle lui était tombé dessus alors qu'il était en train de pleurer dans ses toilettes. Personne n'aime se faire attraper en larmes.

Ça aurait dû lui indiquer qu'il était différent des autres : parce que les garçons, ça ne pleure pas. Mais _lui_, il pleurait. Il pleurait, il était terrifié, et il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était revenu : parce qu'il ne pouvait parler à personne d'autre qu'elle, et tant pis si Mimi n'était qu'un fantôme, Sang-de-Bourbe de son vivant, affligée d'un caractère exécrable. Elle était la seule qui voulait bien entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Et il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse l'écouter. Quelqu'un qui ne refuserait pas de voir qu'il souffrait.

Ça les avait rapproché, sans doute : le fait que les autres ne voulaient pas regarder au-delà de l'image qu'ils se faisaient d'eux. Même les gens avec qui ils s'entendaient relativement bien.

Dans les toilettes de Mimi, ils étaient juste un garçon et une fille.

Elle ne savait pas quand exactement elle avait cessé de le voir comme un de ces garçons qui fréquentaient l'école et auxquels elle n'accordait aucune attention. Ces garçons, ils se montraient toujours cruels, ou bien indifférents, et ils la faisaient toujours souffrir. Même Harry… même lui, le garçon aux beaux yeux verts, ne lui avait accordé aucune importance. Il était venu dans ses toilettes seulement pour mijoter ses plans, et il ne s'était intéressé à elle que parce qu'elle pouvait l'aider. Et ensuite, il l'avait laissée tomber, il l'avait oubliée.

Mais _lui_, il n'était pas comme ça. Au départ, il avait été comme cet affreux rouquin toujours fourré avec Harry, mais il avait bien vite cessé de l'être. Il était juste perdu.

Elle avait essayé de l'aider. Elle n'y était pas arrivé – rien d'étonnant pour Mimi la Minable, Mimi la Bonne A Rien, comme répétait toujours Olive Hornby à chaque fois qu'elle ratait un sortilège. Elle aurait tellement voulu l'aider.

La raison pour laquelle elle s'était vraiment attachée à lui, c'était parce qu'il venait la voir sans y être obligé. Même lorsqu'il n'était pas malade de peur, il allait la voir. Pour parler de tout et de rien. Ça lui avait manqué, pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un. Même lorsqu'elle était vivante, elle n'y avait pas eu souvent droit…

Oui, c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était attachée à lui. Parce qu'il était _gentil_. Vraiment _gentil_. Et dire qu'on racontait que tous les Serpentard étaient experts en méchanceté. Et bien, de toute évidence, ceux qui colportaient des ragots pareils n'avaient jamais rencontré son Serpentard à elle – sinon, ils auraient été contraints de voir que c'était faux.

Chaque fois qu'elle entendait grincer la porte des toilettes, c'était comme si son cœur se remettait à battre, et elle connaissait une seconde d'incertitude exquise, attendant de voir si c'était juste un élève ou bien si ce serait lui, annonçant pour dissiper tout soupçon :

« Mimi, c'est moi. »

Elle ne pouvait pas décrire l'émotion qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle entendait ces mots, c'était trop fort, c'était trop _vivant_, c'était trop beau pour qu'elle puisse en parler. Et ça suffisait pour éclairer toute la journée.

Elle aurait dû savoir que ça ne durerait pas, c'était trop beau pour Mimi la Nullasse.

Après le duel dans les toilettes, il n'était plus jamais revenu la voir. Elle n'avait plus osé penser à lui.

Les années avaient passé.

Et un jour, la porte des toilettes s'était ouverte.

« Mimi ? Mimi Geignarde ? »

Ce n'était pas _lui_, le garçon était bien trop petit. Mais il avait les mêmes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, le même visage pointu, et surtout, ces yeux gris scintillant comme du vif-argent…

« Tu es qui, toi ? »

« Scorpius Malefoy… Mon père m'a dit que vous étiez amis lorsqu'il étudiait à Poudlard. »

Il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Même après tout ce temps, Drago ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il s'était souvenu qu'elle existait. Et il se souvenait d'elle comme d'une _amie_.

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie et de sa non-vie, Mimi n'avait pas pleuré parce qu'elle était malheureuse ou parce qu'elle voulait déranger quelqu'un. Elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle était heureuse.

Drago ne l'avait pas oubliée. Toutes ces années, il s'était souvenu d'elle.

Et maintenant, au travers de Scorpius, c'était comme s'il était revenu.


End file.
